Maybe This Time
by THE TATTOO ARTIST
Summary: Marco and Jackie meet again after 10 years. Inspired by Sarah Geronimo's song, 'Maybe This Time'
1. Chapter 1

**AN#1: Please keep in mind that the characters are aged up quite a bit. In the show Marco is 14 and Jackie is the same age, 10 years later they'll be about 24.**

 **Other pairings? You'll find out who's who and who's with who as you read on.**

 **Also, I recommend that you listen to Sarah Geronimo's song 'Maybe This Time', as I don't want to incur another warning/notification about adding song lyrics to my stories.**

 **Enjoy!**

 ** _~~~~~(Maybe This Time)~~~~~_**

 **(Marco)**

Marco Ubaldo Diaz was in Echo Creek University in his usual class room, lecturing his students about how to properly analyze a person's psychological problems.

The 24 year old professor was wearing a pair of dark brown pants, a white button up dress shirt and a chocolate brown wool vest that had a light brown ring in the middle. He was also wearing a pair of rectangular shaped glasses. **(AN: Yes, I know it's a Marco's Phd outfit from 'Sleep Spells', but I couldn't think of anything that would've suited him better)**

Just as Marco was about to end his class, he felt a vibration in his left front pocket. He had an incoming call.

Marco ended his class just as the bell rang. As his students shuffled out of the classroom, Marco pulled out his phone and answered the call.

"So," Marco said to Janna over the phone. "Next week is Echo Creek High's class reunion?"

 _"Yup,"_ Janna replied. _"I can't believe you forgot, I know how busy you are with your Psychology thing and all, but didn't you even check your emails at all?"_

"Well," Marco said scratching the back of his head. "I have been overworked lately, between the University and my office; it's been hard juggling my students and my patients."

 _"Save your excuses MD,"_ Janna said. _"You know where the school is. One week, see ya there."_

As Janna hung up Marco stared down at his phone. His wallpaper image was of a girl with blonde hair that had an aquamarine streak in it.

"Jackie." Marco whispered.

The 24 year old psychology teacher sat back down in his chair behind his desk and let out a sigh. "I just wish things had been different between us."

 **(Line Break Quote: "I really starred this one up.")**

 **(Jackie)**

Jackie Lynn Thomas was at a skate park with her friends, 4 guys and 5 girls; one guy was holding a video camera and was recording the gang performing cool stunts.

Jackie walked up to the guy holding the camera and held the camera steady in front of her face.

Jackie was wearing a white long sleeved shirt that had dark green sleeves and collar. She was wearing a pair of dark blue thigh high shorts and black leggings. She had on a pair blue rimmed running shoes and was wearing a purple helmet with a blue sea shell painted on the side.

"Hey everybody," Jackie said as one of the skater dudes behind her let out a loud 'Whoop'. "It's me; your favorite skater girl, JT. Me and the gang are just gonna do some random board tricks and skate around for you guys, hope you enjoy."

Jackie and the other skaters dropped their boards on the ground and started skating along the rails, half-pipes and obstacles around the park.

At one point Jackie and another skater girl pulled out video cameras of their own and started recording the rest of the group.

Half an hour later Jackie, was standing off to the side with a smart phone in her right hand pressed up to her ear.

 _"Jackie Lynn Thomas,"_ Janna said on a call to her best friend. _"You are not missing this class reunion for anything else, got that?"_

"Yeah, yeah," Jackie replied. "I promised I'd be there, and I never break any promises we make."

 _"Good,"_ Janna said. _"I have to go, Star and I still have a few more things to care of here at ECH. See ya soon, bye."_

"Bye." Jackie said as she hung up. On the skater girl's phone showed the image of a brown haired boy wearing a red hoodie. "Marco." The blonde whispered. "I just wish things had been different between us."

Jackie put her phone away and went back to group, she walked up to the girl who was recording and held the camera steady in front of her face. "I hope you enjoyed watching," Jackie said. "And remember to please like, comment and or subscribe to our channel, this is JT, out."

Jackie turned to her friends. "You guys can keep rolling for a while, I got something to do. Bye guys."

"You got it."

"See ya JT."

"We'll keep ya covered."

 **(Line Break Quote: "Who invited Helios?")**

 **(Janna)**

Janna Young **(my name for her since she doesn't have a last name in the show)** put her phone and nodded to Star Butterfly who had her arms crossed.

"So?" Star asked.

"They're both coming," Janna said. "Now remember, we need to keep them away from each other until Jonathan calls for the couple's slow dance, alright."

Star nodded her head. "I know what the plan is Janna, we both want Marco and Jackie to be happy again."

Janna nodded her head as well. "This plan has to work, we've been scheming for the past three months. I just don't want to see it fail."

"It'll be okay Jan," Star said. "Besides, we've got plans B and C in case anything does go wrong."

Janna nodded her head. "You're right; now let's get this show on the road."

Star picked up a clipboard and started shooting off orders to other workers in the school.

 **(Line Break Quote: "Marco, you…broke my skateboard…")**

(1 week later)

 **(Marco)**

In his two storey suburban house, Marco Diaz sat on his bed staring at his closet. The psychology professor was debating what kind of outfit to wear to Echo Creek's high's class reunion.

Marco let out a sigh as he stood up and walked over to his desk, he opened one of the drawers and pulled out an orange sea shell necklace. He sat down and stared at the item for a few minutes.

"Jackie." Marco whispered.

Bad memories. That's what they were, nothing but a slew of bad memories that never seemed to go away. At some point they may have seemingly disappeared, but no, they remained hidden in the deepest depths of Marco's subconscious.

With all the skills Marco possessed in the field of Psychology, he knew that closure was the only way to help ease the pain of the memories he held.

But how? How could Marco obtain closure? The class reunion? He could finally meet with Jackie there and lay to rest every negative thought and emotion that plagued him.

But was she even going to the class reunion? Maybe she had other plans. Marco very well knew about Jackie's YouTube channel, in the videos that she posted, Marco noticed that Jackie and one of her friends, one of the skater boys, seemed really close. And why not? Marco was a little jealous of said skater boy. His name was a little vague since in the videos none of the skaters in the group used their real names, they only nicknames.

TK, that was the boy's nickname, he had shoulder length hair that was a dark shade of strawberry blonde. He had a nice smile and a fun, easy going attitude, plus, he was an expert skater, something Jackie deeply admired.

Marco often wondered what their relationship was outside of the videos.

Shaking his head, Marco stood up and walked over to his closet and pulled out his tuxedo.

(Meanwhile on the other side of town)

 **(Jackie)**

In her rather spacious 7 room apartment, Jackie Lynn Thomas crossed her arms and stared at a simple aquamarine colored dress that lay flat on her bed. It was a simple figure hugging piece that had a v-neck and cut off sleeves, it reminded Jackie of a Greek style dress that she often saw in museums.

Wanting to get her mind away from the dress, Jackie turned her head to the right and stared at a black skateboard that had red wheels. It was a gift from Marco. The item was meant to replace the board that he had accidentally stomped and broken when they were still in high school.

Jackie still remembered the day when Marco mustered the courage to give her the board on her 15th birthday. It was a day filled with great memories that Jackie cherished to that very day.

Those memories were of the greatest she ever had, Jackie just wished she had more.

Sometimes Jackie would rather try and force all her bad memories away, but they always came back. There were some days that she wished never happened in the first place.

Jackie was suddenly brought out of thoughts as she heard a knock on her front door.

"Coming." Jackie said as she made her way to the door.

"JT, it's me Tracy."

Jackie opened the door and welcomed her skater friend inside. The young man was wearing a pair of tattered jeans, a black Metallica t-shirt, pair of black running shoes and he had a backpack slung over his right shoulder. His shoulder length blonde hair was tied back into a loose pony-tail

"So how's it going?" Tracy asked.

"Still undecided," Jackie replied. "I'm not even sure if he's gonna show up."

"Marco?"

Jackie nodded her head.

"Well, he is a Psychology teacher," Tracy said. "A hot one at that."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Geez, TK, I thought you had a boyfriend."

Tracy nodded his head. "That can't stop me from fantasizing you know."

Tracy walked into Jackie's room and marveled at the dress that was laid out on the bed. "This would look so fabulous," He then picked up the dress and draped it over his body. "On me of course."

Jackie laughed. "I bet it would."

"Anyway," Tracy said as he put the dress back down on the bed. "You can't be so negative when it comes to your love life."

"Tracy, dude," Jackie said. "We talked about this before; I don't have a negative outlook on that."

Jackie crossed her arm and stared out the window. "Besides, I'm not even sure if Marco will show up to the class reunion or not."

"He just might," Tracy said reassuringly. "And if he does, it might a good time as any to patch things up with the guy. You need closure from what happened."

Jackie didn't say a word and simply just looked out the window.

 **(Line Break Quote: "Marco Diaz! What did you do?")**

 **(Star)**

That night, as Echo Creek's former students arrived for their class reunion, everything was a buzz.

Friends were meeting up for the first time again and old faces were smiling and showing so much enthusiasm it felt like just like another regular day of high school.

And for Star Butterfly, the feeling was mutual. She could almost feel the vibrancy of the alumni that were streaming in one by one.

Star had been put in charge of handing old students their name tags. The princess was sat behind a table. She was wearing a red dress similar to the one she wore during the blood moon ball.

She already had the pleasure of meeting some of her old friends from the past.

Ferguson and Alfonzo, they were quite a surprise. Mainly because they had made big names for themselves, as fitness instructors.

Apparently Ferguson nearly suffered a heart attack due to his excess weight, and Alfonzo was so scared at the thought of losing his friend. When Fergusson survived, he and Alfonzo stared going to a gym on a regular basis, mainly it was Ferguson who would train to lose weight while Alfonzo stuck by his side as a support coach.

However, as Ferguson started losing weight and started gaining muscle, Alfonzo became a little self conscious about his own skinny frame, so he started training alongside Ferguson as well.

From there the two then started up a YouTube channel and slowly got big after Ferguson told his life story about surviving a heart attack. Their channel now had over 400,000 subscribers and counting.

Other students also changed over the years.

Justin, the school's former jock, became an NFL superstar athlete.

Sabrina, the once jinx and clumsy cheerleader, became an acrobat.

Frances, the school nerd, became a leading science professor.

And many more. Star was just so surprised at the people who were once her classmates had changed so much in 10 years.

But the biggest change that Star had seen that night was Brittney Wong. It was unbelievable; the once bratty high school rich kid had turned into a Philanthropist and had even hosted a few charity drives. No one really knew why, but if they had to guess, it probably had something to do with Brittney's family going bankrupt 4 years ago.

As Star continued to wait for more alumni to show up, she received a phone call.

"What is it?" Star asked, immediately knowing it was Janna.

 _"I'm here with Jackie, any signs of Marco?"_

Star looked around. "Not yet, but I'll keep you posted."

 _"Good, remember we have keep them apart until the song."_

"Gotcha," Star said. Suddenly Marco walked in through the Gymnasium's door. "Marco's here I'll call you in a bit."

Marco walked up to Star and Smiled.

Marco was dressed in a slim fitted tuxedo, complete with a bow and silver cuff-links. His hair was still the same, combed to the side.

Star stood up and ran into Marco's arms, giving her best friend a hug. "It's good to see you too Star."

"How long's it been since we last saw each other?"

"3 years I guess," Marco said. "I think we were helping a new kid move into your old bedroom that time."

"Oh yeah, now I remember, what was his name again?" Star asked.

"I think it was Nick or Nico, I can't remember quite well."

"Well," Star said as she picked up Marco's name tag and pinned it to his chest. "There ya go, I think you're the last one to arrive."

Marco noticed that there weren't any other name tags left on the table.

"Come on," Star said dragging Marco inside the gym. "Let's Party!"

 ** _~~~~~(Maybe This Time)~~~~~_**

 **AN#2 Can anyone please answer me this question. Why do I keep writing new stories when my other fics haven't even been updated?!**

 **AN#3 Okay so, I originally indented for this to be a one-shot, but I kept dragging out and adding to the story so much that it ending up becoming like this. It'll probably span 4-5 chapters, I can guarantee that. But you'll have to bear with me on this, I'm really not in a good state of mind right at this moment, considering it's almost the weekend and I really need to catch up on my sleep. But, hope you enjoyed reading, If did, please fave, follow, and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN#1: Sorry for really long wait, my excuses are the 2nd author's note at the end of this chapter. Anyway…yeah let's just get on with the story.**

 **Mr. Drawer – Sorry bro, not Filipino I'm Californian; I just grew up in Quezon City, and lived in parts of La Trinidad when I was younger. I still love Pinoy songs though.**

 **joseftanti – Yes I will…**

 **Rorscarch – Thank you, and…I'm really sorry, I thought this story would be updated sooner.**

 **Meolody – Here you go, hope you like this one.**

 **HonorableAuthor99 – Sorry if I kept you waiting, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Princess – You'll find out soon enough, either the next chapter or chapter 4 I'm a little undecided at the moment.**

 ** _~~~~~(Maybe This Time)~~~~~_**

 **(Janna)**

Six days ago, a day after Marco and Jackie were notified about the Echo Creek class reunion, Janna had called a few other people in the hopes that they would be willing to help out in bringing the old couple back together.

"So," Tracy asked. "Why are we here again?"

"Like I said," Janna replied. "We're trying to get Marco and Jackie back together again."

"This kinda feels like a waste of time if you ask me," James, one of Marco's students said. "We've tried setting Mr. Diaz up on countless dates, he's just not in the game anymore."

A chorus of agreement sprung up from Marco's other students who were also present. Even Jackie's skater friends had to nod their heads in agreement.

Jackie was practically the same. Her friends would try to set her up on dates but she just wouldn't have any of it. She had turned down every man that was sent after her.

"Jackie's not gonna like this," Amber, one of Jackie's skater friends said. "You know, the last guy we sent after her ended up in the hospital."

"Yeah," Janna said. "I heard about that one. But you need to hear me out; Marco and Jackie are still madly in love with each other, why do you think they keep pushing away the dates you guys set them up with?"

The group looked at each other wearily as it slowly dawned on them that the reason absolutely made more sense than they had thought.

"I need some suggestions from you guys," Janna pleaded. "I really need your help in this, Marco and Jackie are two of the greatest friends I have, and mind you I don't have a lot friends either so they mean a lot to me."

Everyone remained silent, casting nervous glances at one another hoping someone would say something at least.

"Well," Leah, a student of Marco, spoke up. "It might help if you could sneak some of us into the reunion to keep an eye on things."

Janna looked at Bridget and regarded her with a sparkling gleam in her eye. "You, I like."

Leah backed away slightly.

"You know," Janna said cupping her chin. "That might work, I own the catering company responsible for the hors d'eurves being served. I could get some uniforms and make it happen easy."

"I just hope this plan of yours doesn't get any of us in trouble again." Tracy said crossing his arms.

"That was an accident," Janna said waving away Tracy's last comment. "Besides, we were only put in a holding cell it's not like we were sent to jail, hahaha."

Everyone else in the room sweat dropped.

"This might be a bad idea after all." One of Marco's students whispered to a skater girl.

"You're telling me." She replied.

 **(Line Break Quote: "Can you do _anything_ without magic?")**

(Back to the present)

 **(Jackie)**

"So," Jackie said as she looked around the gymnasium. "Janna hired you for what reason again?"

Tracy, who was wearing a waiter's uniform; dress shirt, black vest, black slim-fitted slacks, and black dress shoes, had a serving tray filled with bite-sized h'ordeurve snacks in his right hand, smiled at Jackie. "You know me, I needed the money to pay my rent."

He was right; most of Tracy's financial problems were almost always rent-related. And he was always working odd jobs to help pay. Although there was that sponsorship deal from Monster, to help advertise their product on her channel, Jackie knew that the money the group was receiving wasn't enough to help cover Tracy's cost.

"You know what," Jackie said. "We should take on Tribal's deal as well."

"Now you're talking," Tracy said. "We should give them a call later on…or would tomorrow be better?"

Jackie nodded her head. "We can call them tomorrow."

Tracy nodded. "Well, have fun tonight." He then walked around, as people picked off random pieces of snacks off of the tray.

Jackie looked at the nearby clock and sighed, the blonde was hoping to locate Marco among all her former classmates. But, to no avail.

Jackie walked around and stopped a waitress who was carrying a tray with champagne. She picked a glass of champagne.

"Hey JT." The waitress said.

"Hey Amber." Jackie said absently, she walked a few steps before turning around. "Amber? What are you doing here?"

"Same reason Tracy's here."

"Oh," Jackie nodded. "Wait, why do you need extra money? You don't have rent problems."

"Money, JT," Amber said. "There's this new skateboard I saw at the mall, and I'm dying to get my hands on them."

"Lemme guess," Jackie smirked. "You saw it in the store where that American-Filipino guy works?"

Amber nodded her head. "Yup, I wish I could buy them both."

Jackie shook her head while she had a smile on her face. "Well, have fun at least."

"You too JT, hope you find someone to take home tonight." Amber said a smirk that made Jackie blush a deep shade of red.

 **(Line Break Quote: "Sometimes there's a sense of satisfaction in doing things yourself.")**

 **(Star)**

Star was up in the rafters keeping a close on Marco and Jackie with a pair of binoculars. "So far so good."

"Janna," Star said as she pressed a hearing device in her ear. "Janna come in."

 _"Janna here, what's up?"_

"So far, the plan's going smoothly. Amber managed to distract someone who looked like he was gonna make a move on Jackie."

 _"Good, what about over on Marco's end, how's he faring?"_

"Okay, none of the girls are brave enough to go near him though."

 _"What?"_

"They're too shy to even go near him; he's like the most handsome guy here tonight." Star then looked Marco through her binoculars. "Look at him, all dressed up in that Tux, his slim fitted pants and coat." Star then began fantasizing about Marco.

 _"Down girl,"_ Janna said. _"We're supposed to bringing him and_ Jackie _together…although he does look kinda hot in that Tux. Oh what am I saying? Just keep your eyes peeled and remember watch over the both of them, not just Marco."_

"Gotcha," Star replied. Star then switched her gaze from Marco to Jackie. "Let's see how are things going over on JT's end."

Star looked around at the Jackie was at, she then noticed someone standing a feet away from Jackie. "Who's that guy? I don't remember meeting him at the reception table."

 **(Line Break Quote: "And now, I shall shave this beard off of you- with this _tiny_ razor!")**

 **(Marco)**

Marco was chatting with Ferguson and Alfonzo about their YouTube channel and how they became fitness instructors.

It really astounded him that his two best friends actually took up something like this, Marco expected them to have gone down another path, preferably one that involved comedy or pranks.

It was truly a surprise for Marco.

"So how's it been guys?" Marco asked. "You know, outside of your YouTube channel?"

Ferguson nodded his head. "It's been good actually; my health's really improved since last time. Alfonzo's even been seeing this one chick at the gym we go to."

"Really?" Marco asked eyeing his bespectacled friend.

"It's not really that serious," Alfonzo replied. "But she is cute."

Marco and Ferguson shared a cynical smile.

"Ri~~~ght." Marco said with a smirk.

"I'm serious!" Alfonzo snapped he had a pink tint painted of his cheeks.

Marco laughed a little.

"Well, you guys take care." Marco said he took a quick glance around the gym.

"You lookin' for someone dude?"

Marco looked around one last time. "Kinda," his eyes suddenly caught a glimpse of a blonde haired girl by the snack table talking to Janna. "I'll see you guys in a minute."

Marco slowly made his way through the crowd offering a few excuses and pardons as he kept his eyes trained on the blonde.

When he got there…the party lights, the girl wasn't a blonde she was a brunette, the lights just made her made her hair look blonde from a distance. It wasn't her.

"Oh hey Marco," Janna called. "Hey, this is Kayla, she's a friend of the DJ that Skeeves hired, I asked her to come since I owe her a few things."

"Hi." Kayla said.

"Hey." Marco replied.

"So," Janna said to Marco. "We were just talking about the songs Jon's gonna be playing tonight."

"Jon?" Marco asked.

"The DJ," Kayla said. "His name's Jonathan."

"Jonathan," Marco said to himself. "His last name doesn't happen to be Kessler, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah," Kayla said. "You know him?"

"I know his sister; Leah," Marco said. "She's one of my students."

Marco then noticed a young teen-aged girl with light brown hair walking around in a waitress uniform. He looked to Janna. "Janna Young?"

Janna looked at Marco and smiled innocently. "Yes?"

Marco put his hand on Janna's shoulder, he pointed to the waitress he saw. "Speak of the devil, why is she here, in one of your waitress uniforms nonetheless?"

Janna shrugged her shoulders. "College students, they tend to do a lot of part-time jobs these days."

Marco rolled his eyes. And that's when he noticed another one.

"James?"

And then another one.

"Bridget?"

And another one.

"Arnold?"

And again, another one.

"Erika?"

"Are all my students working part-time for you?" Marco asked.

Janna shrugged. "No, well maybe some."

"Hey Prof." Leah said as she made her way over. "Looking rather well dressed tonight."

"Hey Leah." Kayla said.

"Hey." Leah replied. "Is my brother around?"

"Wait," Marco said looking at the two girls. "You two know each other?"

"Well duh," Janna said. "Kayla is Jonathan's girlfriend."

"Speaking of my brother," Leah said. "Where is he?"

"I'll try to call him," Kayla said. "I'll be outside for a while."

Marco stared at Leah. "Ms. Kessler?"

"Yeah Prof?" Leah smiled in a way that Marco knew she was feigning innocence.

"I hope you a perfectly good reason as to why you're here dressed up as a waitress."

"Come on Professor Diaz," Leah said. "You know exams are next week, I've reviewed and studied all my notes, but I wasn't able to pay the rest my tuition fee. I really need the money."

"How much _have_ you paid?"

"Only about two thirds and I need to pay the rest by next week before the exams start."

"Alright, fair enough. Go on."

Leah smiled and continued making her rounds.

"Whatever you're doing better be legal." Marco said to Janna who smiled innocently.

"What? That was accident." Janna replied.

"Do you even know what I'm talking about?"

"Uh…is this about me setting you up with that psycho Spanish model again?"

Marco shook his head in concern, mainly for himself. He knew Janna was up to something, and Marco could only hope it wouldn't lead to another disaster like last time.

 ** _~~~~~(Maybe This Time)~~~~~_**

 **AN#2: I'm really sorry for the late update. I hope you guys won't think that I've abandoned this story.**

 **Let me explain. Now that I'm 21 years old things are getting pretty hectic for me. I recently…is 2 months recent? I recently started working at 'Grace's Table', it's a local restaurant in Napa Valley, California that serves global cuisine. I've been having so much fun cooking there that I completely forgot about my fanfics.**

 **This has happened before and I can't make any promises on whether I can really stay updated and focused on my fanfics. But, we'll see how things go on from here.**


End file.
